One Bad Apple/Gallery
Prologue The barn S3E4.png|Opening towards the Apple family barnhouse. Apple Bloom trying to find what to wear S3E4.png|How about schoolgirl clothes! Applejack opens door S3E4.png|Applejack opens the door. Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png|"It's not like it's the harvest day parade." Applejack 'We're just going to the train station' S3E4.png|We're just going to the train station. Applejack doesn't approve S3E4.png|Your cousin can't wait all day. Apple Bloom 'Too casual' S3E4.png|Yeah, too casual. Apple Bloom with shades on S3E4.png|Apple Bloom and beach wear. Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png|Seriously little sis, Babs won't care about you're wearing. Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png|Just pick something! Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png|How does she even have all this clothing? Apple Bloom 'This is my first time meeting her' S3E4.png|''This surely won't get me my cutie mark.'' Apple Bloom spinning around S3E4.png|Turning in circles. Apple Bloom 'I wanna make a good impression' S3E4.png|Ah look like a pop star. Applejack 'You know what would make a good impression' S3E4.png|Eww. Apple Bloom 'What' S3E4.png|Apple Bloom has...de magicks. Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png|No sister of mine is gonna wear sumthin like that. Apple Bloom being dragged S3E4.png|Apple Bloom being dragged by Applejack. Apple Bloom unraveling S3E4.png|I don't want to be dragged by a white cloth. Apple Bloom putting hat on head S3E4.png|Maybe I can wear this pink hat. Applejack zoned out S3E4.png|Apple Bloom, where'd you go? Applejack shaking off hat S3E4.png|Applejack only enjoys one hat. Applejack 'You got nothing to worry about sugar cube' S3E4.png|Applejack reassuring Apple Bloom that there's nothing to worry about. Applejack 'Y'all are gonna get along great' S3E4.png|Telling Apple Bloom, her and Babs have something in common. Applejack 'You already have something in common' S3E4.png|Come on Apple Bloom, Babs isn't that fancy. Apple Bloom 'Oh yeah' S3E4.png|Apple Bloom in a mess of clothes. Applejack 'Neither of you have your Cutie Mark' S3E4.png|Both of you have a flank as blank as a list of Uwe Boll fans. Apple Bloom's flank S3E4.png|Apple Bloom's blank flank. Apple Bloom jumping in air S3E4.png|What?! How could you forget to tell me somethin' like that? Applejack watching Apple Bloom run off S3E4.png|Watching Apple Bloom, desperately go through her clothes. Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png|Come on Applejack, we gotta hurry! Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png|I'm off to get the CMC! Applejack listening S3E4.png|Off Apple Bloom goes. Applejack gasp S3E4.png|Surprised by the mess that Apple Bloom had left behind. Applejack angry S3E4.png|... But, she is not amused. Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png|You're supposed to welcome your cousin to town, not drive her away! Arriving in Ponyville Train station overview S3E4.png|Applejack and the CMC patiently waiting for Babs at the train station. Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Applejack doesn't look very pleased. Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png|''"DIDNEY WORL?!"'' Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|''"DIDNEY WORL!!"'' Scootaloo landing S3E4.png|We are the CMC! Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png|You will be assimilated! Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png|Resistance is futile! Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders recruitment is go! Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png|"I'm so happy, I could burst!" Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png|Could it be? Sweetie Belle horn sparking S3E04.png|Learn to control that magic, Sweetie Belle. CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png|Wait, I think the train is here! Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehattan' S3E4.png|The train from Manehattan has arrived. Train from Manehattan S3E4.png|Is the cutesy design of the train necessary? Apple Bloom outside train window S3E4.png|Too old to be Babs Seed. Apple Bloom 'That's her!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png|That's not her, either. Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png|Look at AB's mane! Apple Bloom 'No th-th-that's her' S3E4.png|Since when do little fillies have beards? Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png|Too old and masculine to be Babs Seed. Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png|Apple Bloom, that's a cow. Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png|A. Cow. Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png|That's a cow, Apple Bloom. Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png|Applejack reassuring Apple Bloom that she's never met Babs Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png|Ooh Apple Bloom, one day you'll learn. Train door opens S3E4.png|Hee hee, awkward moment. Babs Seed behind the smoke S3E4.png|Dramatic steam. Bab's first appearance S3E4.png|Babs Seed has arrived! Apple Bloom meets Babs Seed S3E04.png|Hey you, I'm Apple Bloom and you're my new favorite cousin! Apple Bloom's face S3E04.png|You shall adore me as I adore you! Sweetie Belle's face S3E04.png|We will hug you and pet you and call you George! Scootaloo's face S3E04.png|Erase your past! Your life begins here! CMC jumping S3E04.png|Absolutely no sense of personal space. Babs 'Thanks, I'm happy to' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle "This is gonna be the best week" S3E4.png|Ever hear of personal space? Sweetie Belle? Never mind. Babs 'Sure hope it's gonna be' S3E04.png|We're going to be the best of friends, you and I Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png|Scootaloo hitches a ride. Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'And we've got a really big surprise' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png|Scootaloo, kidnap Babs and take her to the clubhouse! Babs' eyes about to be closed S3E04.png Apple Bloom introducing the CMC's clubhouse S3E04.png|Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse! CMC smiling S3E04.png Babs looking outside S3E04.png|''Is that a bird looking at my flank?'' Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png|Babs having a look around. Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png|So, you going to join the fun side? CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png|Sparklingly bare butts! Babs' iris enlarges S3E04.png Babs covers her flank S3E04.png|''"Dude..."'' Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'and you seem like the perfect candidate' S3E04.png Scootaloo walking towards Babs Seed S3E04.png Scootaloo 'since you don't have a cutie mark'n'all' S3E04.png|''WHOA! Bad touch!'' Babs 'Oh, yeah' S3E04.png|Back off! I have Mace! Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png|No. Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png|Both of you get to your positions. Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png|*Wink* Apple Bloom putting on a smile S3E04.png|Apple Bloom putting on a big smile. Babs Seed looking S3E04.png Scootaloo with a pencil S3E04.png Scootaloo ticking at blank space S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smile S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at lunch table S3E04.png Sweetie Belle Eating Invisible Food S3E4.png|Invisible food. Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle standing S3E04.png Sweetie Belle thinking S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle thinking hard. Scootaloo turning on the light S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle has an idea. Sweetie Belle has an idea S3E04.png|''"EUREKA!"'' CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png|Our think-of-great ideas spot! Babs Seed not too impressed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png Babs 'Sure' S3E04.png|That's real. . .great. CMC talking to each other S3E04.png|Hustle. Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehattan' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png|Hhmmmm... Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png|*GASP* Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png|Best idea ever! Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Babs entering barn S3E4.png|Babs has piggy eyes to go with her bacon mane. Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png|A pumpkin-based vehicle. Where have we heard of that before? Scootaloo 'As member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png|"Comes with a lifetime warranty and front and side airbags!" Scootaloo 'You'll be able to ride on it with us' S3E4.png|It'll be.. Scootaloo excited S3E4.png|..Super awesome.. Sweetie Belle big smile S3E4.png|..So join us! Babs forced smile S3E4.png|Heh thanks for showing me girls. Becoming a bully Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png|Hey there. I can help you with that. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png|Equestria to the Dork Patrol: Your dorkiness levels are critical. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png|Ahahaha! That was so clever! CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png|Oh, look, it's Bulk and Skull. Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png|Mean laughter is mean. Apple Bloom rubbing pumpkin float S3E4.png|Soft pumpkin is soft. Apple Bloom does not approve S3E4.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look very amused. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png|Silver laughing at Diamond's joke. Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Look at those nice eyes behind those glasses. Babs Seed listening to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E4.png|What? Babs Seed pupil shrink S3E4.png Babs Seed embarrassed of blank flank S3E4.png|Somepony's feeling down. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png Babs Seed looking curiously S3E4.png|So, how about you two and I ditch the Three Stooges here and go somewhere cooler. CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed malicious grin S3E4.png|When I smile like this, everypony understands who I really am. CMC watches S3E4.png|The CMC watching something. CMC shocked at Babs S3E4.png CMC_uptight_S3E4.png|Oh no she didn't! Babs Seed looking at the fake pumpkin S3E4.png|The Rube Goldberg machine has been activated. Pumpkin rolling down the hill S3E4.png|And the pumpkin rolled away. CMC looking at their pumpkin being destroyed S3E4.png|Aaaaawwww.... Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|The deed is done. Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Somepony is aggressive. Apple Bloom cornered S3E4.png|Being cornered by Babs Seed. Sweetie Belle saying they should go to Applejack S3E4.png|We have to tell Applejack Apple Bloom angry S3E4.png Scootaloo yeah S3E4.png|"Yeah!" Scootaloo not babies! S3E4.png|"We're not babies!" "Then why do I feel like crying?" S3E4.png|"Then...why do I feel like crying?" Getting bullied Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png|Grumbling, grumbling. Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|"Build a new float." Scootaloo 'Why bother' S3E04.png Apple Bloom depressed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|"We could always tell Applejack." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders Visual Spacial Learners...Yay? Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_remembering_S3E04.png|''"Snitches get stitches!"'' Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png|"NO!!" Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png|I don't want no stitches. Apple Bloom about to close window S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close door S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png Apple Bloom's shadow S3E4.png Scootaloo's head sticking out S3E4.png 2 heads sticking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Apple Bloom sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png|"yeah, yeah, yeah..." CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png|"First we thought that Babs was so really really sweet..." CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|"A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat..." CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. Babs Seed slams the door S3E4.png|"But then we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east..." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png Babs leaping towards CMC's table S3E04.png|"She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast." Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png|I'm here to steal the show from you clowns. Babs Seed spins the table of milkshakes S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png|"Everywhere we turn..." Babs Seed about to spit out seeds S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png|"she's just a step ahead!" Big seed spit out S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png|"Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?" CMC running from Babs S3E4.png|"Got a bully on our tail..." Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png|"gotta hide we gotta bail!" Babs smirking in the corner S3E04.png|Trolololol! CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png|"Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you, gotta run, we gotta flee, gotta hurry, don't you see?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell S3E4.png|"Babs Seed..." CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC sad splitscreen S03E04.png|"Babs Seed..." CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png|"She's just a bad, bad seed!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png|"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Close-up to Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png Seed sprouting out of Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png|"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Apple Bloom's head sticking out S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's heads S3E4.png|"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png|"See? I told you we could sneak into an R-rated movie!" Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|Lyra's been rubbing off on Cherry Berry, it seems... 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png|That's it! I know that you cheated on Derpy, you petty Dr. Hooves! CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png|"Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't looking for a fight..." Movie characters walking S3E4.png|"Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again..." CMC watching a movie S3E4.png|''"Let's all go to the lobby..."'' Babs Seed appears in the film S03E04.png|Seems the film is short lived Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed has succeeded where Pinkie Pie has failed. CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png|"But for now, we're staying out of her way, 'til then!" Babs coming out of the movie screen S3E04.png|Babs-zilla CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png|"Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead!" Babs Seed drinks out of a movie character S3E4.png|This is so classic! CMC reading a book S3E4.png|"Why so mean..." Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png|"Why so crude?" Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png|"Why so angry, why so rude?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png|It's Piggy Belle Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png|Who's afraid of the big Babs Wolf? Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png|Hey, that's Scootaloo's costume! CMC in three separate columns S3E4.png|"Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?" Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png|"Isn't it sad, is this how it all ends?" 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png|Scootaloo looks good in a mustache. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png|They went all the way to Canterlot? Babs Seed about to jump on a puddle S3E4.png|"Babs Seed, Babs Seed..." Babs Seed jumps on a puddle S3E4.png|"She's just a bad, bad-" CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png|"Babs Seed, Babs Seed..." Babs Seed about to shake an apple tree S3E4.png Babs Seed shaking an apple tree S3E4.png|"She's just a bad, bad-" CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png|"Babs Seed, Babs Seed..." CMC running to the barn S3E4.png|The CMC running to the barn. CMC slip in S3E4.png|Slipping into the house. CMC tumble into the barn S3E4.png|"She's just a bad, bad seed!" CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png|''"Our Control Point has been captured!"'' Babs pointing at the CMC S3E04.png|"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" Scootaloo furious S3E04.png|Gabagabagabagabagaba OUTRAGE OVERLOAD! Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png|Y-YOUR CLUB HOUSE?! Scootaloo this is our! S3E4.png|THIS IS OUR clubhouse! Babs 'Well, it was yours' S3E04.png|Tough economy. You've been repossessed. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png|Yay! Now we've got ourselves the clubhouse we never actually wanted! Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom anything to you S3E4.png|C'mon, cuz! What have we ever done to you?! Babs Seed listening to Scootaloo shout at her S3E04.png|You exist. Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png|Oh, and Sweetie Belle? More like Sweetie Bot. With that annoying voice of yours, you sound like a freaking robot. Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png|Denied! Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png|Sugar lump rump! Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png|Concealing her flank. Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png|Ahahahaha! CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png|Uh oh... Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png|Tea's ready! Planning their payback Sweetie Belle house ext S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle's house. (middle) Apple Bloom 'That Babs' S3E4.png|I can't believe this! Apple Bloom 'Really gone too far' S3E4.png|My cousin has gone way too far, now. Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'My own bed' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Seriously' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png|Awwh, Apple Bloom looks cute. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Babs Seed in thought bubble S3E4.png Babs Seed menacing grin thought bubble S3E4.png|Ready for some beatings? Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' S3E4.png|No way! Sweetie Belle 'Rarity' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png|You're too close, guys. Sweetie Belle thinking S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'Twilight' S3E4.png Apple Bloom short think of what Sweetie said S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head 2 S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'We need' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'To fight back' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom by making her S3E4.png|"By making her..." Apple Bloom guest of honor S3E4.png|"The guest of honor." Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle liking idea S3E4.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle liking this idea. Apple Bloom hehehe S3E4.png|"Hehehehehe." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom from outside window S3E4.png Babs sleeping S3E04.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep S3E04.png|You sleep with your bow on? Apple Bloom hears a moo S3E04.png Apple Bloom looks outside the window S3E04.png Cow shakes her head S3E04.png|How do you do. Apple Bloom sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Apple Bloom walking quietly S3E04.png|Apple Bloom plays Amnesia. Apple Bloom stops S3E04.png|"Crush them..." *snores* "See them driven before me..." *snores* "And hear the lamentations of their coltfriends..." CMC at the barn door S3E04.png Apple Bloom putting lantern S3E04.png CMC looking at the float frame S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to put her saddlebag down S3E04.png Sweetie Belle opens up a roll of paper S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'Yup' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to blow luster dust S3E04.png Luster dust S3E04.png Sweetie Belle covered by luster dust S3E04.png|...Girls, be honest: Does this make me look like a robot? Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Stephano Belle. Sweetie Belle in pose S3E4.png|That cute Sweetie Belle pose. Sweetie Belle 'That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots' S3E04.png|"Emergency Edible Boots?!" The materials S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Did you bring the thing' S3E04.png Scootaloo poke & smile S3E4.png|Poke. Apple Bloom taking out something inside the saddlebag S3E04.png Setting the timer S3E04.png|Scootaloo doesn't seem to be lying. The kitchen timer now on Scootaloo's hoof S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Granny Smith's kitchen timer' S3E04.png|Evil Apple Bloom and Evil Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle 'What's that for' S3E04.png Scootaloo showing the kitchen timer to Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Scootaloo walking away while giggling S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'C'mon, y'all' S3E04.png CMC with the float frame S3E04.png Scootaloo placing planks S3E4.png|Putting some planks into place. Sweetie Belle cutting fabric S3E4.png|Cutting the fabric. Scootaloo with wrench 'cutie mark' S3E04.png|Scootaloo thinks she has a cutie mark. Scootaloo wait what! S3E4.png|Wait! What is that!? Scootaloo just plain great S3E4.png|Oh this is just plain great...just great. Scootaloo final adjustments S3E4.png|Making some final adjustments. Scootaloo all done S3E4.png|All done, guys. CMC all done & tired S3E4.png|All done and tired from the looks of it. Sweetie Belle before she finds us S3E4.png|"Before Babs finds us." The parade First crowd S3E04.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Cheerilee is there with some of her students. Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Rarity and Spike enjoying the smell of the food. Pinkie Pie blow a raspberry at Spike S3E4.png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Poor Spike. Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|The carefree smile. Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Looking for the floats. Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png|Celestia, it feels good to be a gangsta Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png|Whoa! Apple Bloom dragging a mattress S3E04.png|Celestia it feels good to be a sweet gangsta ride Sweetie Belle isn't it smashing S3E4.png|"Isn't it smashing?" Sweetie Belle I didn't mean S3E4.png|"No, I didn't mean smashing!" Sweetie Belle no no! S3E4.png|"No, no!!" Apple Bloom elbow Sweetie Belle S3E4.png|I'm gonna elbow you! Sweetie Belle what's that for S3E4.png|Hey what was that for!? Sweetie Belle diabolic smile S3E4.png|That diabolic smile. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom happy expressions S3E4.png|Happy for the plan is set into motion. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Scootaloo wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Scootaloo had your chance S3E4.png|"You had your chance." Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png|Rolling her eyes. CMC wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Sweetie Belle teach her S3E4.png|"Teach her..." Sweetie Belle with CMC S3E4.png|"To fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom obvious sign S3E4.png|How can Applejack not figure out through the way Apple Bloom's voice sound that the trio were up to no good. CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Cue some evil laughter. CMC relishing plan S3E4.png|Relishing this plan. CMC say what... S3E4.png|Say what... Apple Bloom heartache S3E4.png|"Heartache?" Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Wonder for how long they can stay standing. Applejack 'There's been some' S3E4.png CMC balloons S03E04.png Balloons deflating S03E04.png CMC guilty S3E4.png|Those cute guilty faces. Scootaloo that's why S3E4.png|"So that's why she jumped in..." Scootaloo she joined S3E4.png|"When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time." Apple Bloom be a bully S3E4.png|"So she decided to be a bully instead!" Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png|Daisy and Goldengrape were together at the Tomato float. Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png|During the parade, Dr. Hooves is dressed as a pear. CMC NOOO! S3E4.png|NOOO! Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png|And Royal Riff is dressed as a carrot. CMC do we do! S3E4.png|"What do we do!!" Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png|Look how happy Silver Spoon looks. Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png|Wave Silver Spoon, wave. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png|Hey! Mules are cool, too! CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Everypony enjoying the parade. Applejack confused at Apple Bloom S3E4.png|"Huh?" Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Scootaloo Babs, bully, payback S3E4.png|"Babs, bully, payback!" The rescue Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png|Let us in! Pinkie Pie thinking about what Scootaloo said S3E4.png|Lettuce in? Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png|Hahahaha! Pinkie Pie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png|Funny joke! Pinkie Pie continues to giggle S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh!' S3E4.png Pinkie Pie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Scootaloo climbing into Pinkie's float S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png|Pinkie Pie is just relaxing The steering wheel S3E4.png Scootaloo on the steering wheel S3E4.png|Scootaloo taking control of the float Scootaloo pressing down on accelerator S3E4.png|Step on it, Scootaloo! Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png Stallion jumping across windscreen S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing by Scootaloo S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to talk to Babs S3E4.png Babs 'You're not getting your float back, cry babies' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'But it's booby trapped!' S3E4.png Babs barging into lettuce float S3E4.png|Back at 'cha! CMC's faces after float barged S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Veggie salad!' S3E4.png|"VEGGIE SALAD!" CMC 'Huh' S3E4.png Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Cabbage float hitting hay bale S3E4.png Lettuce float crashing smoke S3E4.png Lettuce float smoke everywhere S3E4.png Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png Sweetie Belle moving wheel away from her head S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Veggie salad' S3E04.png|"Veggie salad." Pinkie Pie eating the lettuce S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E04.png|"Seriously?" CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Pinkie Pie thinking S3E04.png|"Hey, don't leaf me!" Pinkie Pie laughing S3E04.png|"Ha ha ha, 'leaf me'!" The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Babs driving the float S3E04.png The clock is ticking S3E04.png CMC running S3E04.png The clock is ringing S3E04.png Babs sees some problems S3E04.png Babs cannot control the float S3E04.png Babs trying to control the float S3E04.png The float falling off the cliff S3E04.png CMC trying to get to the float S3E04.png CMC about to get into the float S3E04.png Scootaloo pushing Babs off from the float S3E04.png Babs falling out from the float S3E04.png Apple Bloom looks down S3E04.png Falling down S3E04.png|Collision imminent.... CMC freaks out S3E04.png Float falls onto the mud S3E04.png CMC gets out from the float S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time' S3E04.png Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Checking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Babs "You saved me!" S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Apology Babs 'You pushed me out just when the float' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'We booby trapped the float' S3E04.png Babs shocked S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we were the ones being bullies' S3E04.png|Am I pretty like this? Sweetie Belle trying to think of something S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'why does life have to be so ironic' S3E04.png|"Why does life have to be so ironic?" Apple Bloom 'Guess what we're tryin' to say is' S3E04.png CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png Babs blows her hair S3E04.png Babs apologizes to the CMC S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Applejack 'if y'all just came to me in the very beginning' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle "That's what I kept on saying!" S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S3E04.png Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png|All is forgiven. A new Crusader Scootaloo banging on drum S03E04.png|Scootaloo does sure enjoy banging on drums. Sweetie Belle formally welcoming Babs Seed S03E04.png|Sweetie Belle formally welcoming Babs Seed as a fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders Sweetie Belle Who wrote this S03E04.png|Who wrote this? Scootaloo oh yea S03E04.png|We're all dictionaries here Sweetie Belle blah blah blah blah blah S03E04.png|Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Sweetie Belle and a fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders S03E04.png|And a fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders! Babs blushing S3E04.png|Blushy grin. Scootaloo congratulating Babs Seed S3E04.png|Congratulations! Babs Seed is now a CMC S3E4.png|Now a fellow crusader! CMC_Pose_S3E4.png|The Cutie Mark Three. . . Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png|... is now the Cutie Mark Four! Leaving Ponyville Babs_about_to_depart_S3E04.png CMC upset at being called blank flanks S03E04.png|Depressed CMC :( Babs_angry_S3E04.png|Hey! That's not how you talk to my friends! Babs_smiling_S3E04.png|I'm gonna tell your mothers about your bad attitudes! Babs Seed means it S3E4.png|...I mean it Babs smiling closeup S3E04.png|The stare of DOOM! Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|Nothing's worse than a mother's wrath. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png|Overly dramatic fall - you'd think they'd been shot or something. Silver Spoon and pig S3E04.png|Silver Spoon has a new friend. Silver Spoon ugh! S3E4.png|Ugh! Babs_CMC_high_hoof_S3E04.png|High hoof, everypony! CMC_waving_Babs_goodbye_S3E04.png|Goodbye everypony! Promotional One Bad Apple sticker.png|A sticker of an image from the episode from GetGlue Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes